My Lover is A Mermaid
by ruka sakamoto
Summary: Jaejoong menyadari dirinya salah telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Namun ia tidak bisa terus melawan perasaannya sendiri. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi untuk bertemu dengan cintanya. Bad summary.. DLDR... RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**My Lover is A Mermaid**

**[Yunjae]**

Mata musang Yunho menyipit tajam. Ia yakin dirinya tidak salah lihat. Didekatinya sosok yang terbaring tengkurap diatas pasir putih pantai itu. Dalam hati ia berharap agar sosok itu bukanlah mayat korban dari kapal yang tenggelam beberapa waktu lalu. Ah tapi berita itu sudah lama. Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bila sosok itu bukan mayat, vampire, zombie dan sejenisnya((?). Ia terus berjalan mendekat dan... mata musang itu melebar drastis. Hey! apa lelaki itu sudah gila? Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia _naked_. Gulp. Eh, Yunho menelan ludah bukan karena ia tergoda, melainkan ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pertama ia memeriksa apakah lelaki ini masih hidup atau tidak. Masih terasa denyut nadinya bahkan hembusan nafas dari hidung mancungnya. Thus, he is still alive.

"Ya!" teriaknya. Sosok itu masih belum bergeming.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ireonabwa!" Yunho pun akhirnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian sosok itu terbangun.

"Eunnnghh!" ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mata hitam bulatnya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang manik musang Yunho. Entah karena apa, ia tersenyum melihat kehadiran Yunho.

"Hah...akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki hobi yang aneh dengan tidur telanjang di pantai atau whatsoever, tapi jangan sampai aku menyaksikan semua itu karena itu akan membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu, aku tadi sempat mengira dirimu sudah ma—Yah!"

Bagaimana Yunho tidak terkejut. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan santainya membuat mulut Yunho terbuka lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya. Laki-laki tampan―mau tak mau Yunho harus mengakuinya—itu sudah beanr-benar gila sepertinya. Apa dirinya tidak sadar jika tidak ada sehelaipun benang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau? Aish! Walaupun kita sama-sama pria tapi tetap saja tidak etis jika memamerkan tubuh telanjangmu ke sesama pria." Dengan segera Yunho melepas jaketnya yang lumayan besar untuk diberikan kepada laki-laki yang masih tersenyum innocent di depannya itu. Dan sungguh demi apa, laki-laki itu hanya diam saja begitu menerima jaket milik Yunho. Yunho menggaruk kepalanya setengah frustasi. Iapun dengan terpaksa mengambil jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh laki-laki yang dianggapnya aneh itu.

"Ja! Semoga kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Setelah berucap demikian Yunho pun berbalik, berniat kembali ke resortnya. Namun ia merasa ada yang janggal. Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki. Dengan kesal iapun berbalik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku hah?"

Laki-laki itu tertunduk takut membuat Yunho menjadi sedikit tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Kembalilah ke rumahmu!"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"He.. apa kau tidak punya rumah?"

Nod.

"Ah..Jeongmal! tapi, kenapa daritadi kau hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk saja? Jangan bilang jika kau lupa bagaimana cara berbicara."

Laki-laki itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho bingung.

"Ah! Arraso! Arraso! Sebaiknya sekarang kau ikut aku resort lalu kau harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu disana."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum riang. Rasanya Yunho sudah ingin mencabut seluruh rambut yang tumbuh dikepalanya. -_-

Mereka telah sampai. Resort ini cukup luas dengan desain minimalis dan tetap menampilkan kesan artistik.

"Mandilah!" Yunho memberikan sebuah handuk kepada...ah ia lupa untuk bertanya namanya.

"Oh ya sebelumnya, siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho akhirnya. Tapi, laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng sambil memainkan kain handuk ditangannya.

"Omo! Kau amnesia?" Yunho memijit-mijit pelipis kanannya. Sehari bersama pria ini bisa membuat migrain-nya kambuh.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoong saja. Hmm.. anggap saja dirimu adalah sepupuku, Jung Jaejoong."

Yunho mengangguk yakin tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali berpikir. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sepupu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau baik ayah dan ibunya merupakan anak tunggal.

"Ani! Ani! Kau tidak bisa menjadi sepupuku, sebaiknya kau menjadi temanku saja. Dan margamu adalah...Kim! ya, benar. Mulai sekarang kau adalah Kim Jaejoong."

"Jae―joong?" tanya laki-laki itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ne. Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Baiklah Jaejoong, sekarang sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu. Aku masih ada urusan." Yunho meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang masih merenung, bergumam pelan merapalkan nama barunya. "Naega Kim Jaejoong-iya?"

Jaejoong pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan belaian air. Rasanya ia sudah haus sekali. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia pingsan akibat efek dari ramuan itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah, akhirnya ia bisa bersama lelaki impiannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong bersemu. Kini dirinya serasa kembali ke surga. Seluruh tubuhnya telah terendam dalam air berbusa menyisakan hanya kepalanya saja. Sesekali ia meniupi gelembung sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Jika saja kalian bisa melihat, akan ada yang berubah pada diri Jaejoong. His feet. Sejak terkena sentuhan air, kedua kaki jenjang itu perlahan melebar dan seperti membengkak dengan diiringi munculnya sisik seperti sisik ikan. Dan kini sepasang kaki indah itu telah seluruhnya menjelma ke wujud aslinya, yakni sebuah ekor ikan. Yes, he is a mermaid.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jaejoongie, kau sudah selesai? Kenapa kau mandi lama sekali?"

Seketika Jaejoong terperanjat. Dengan cepat ia melompat keluar bath up lalu meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan sisa-sisa air di ekornya. Hanya dengan cara itu ekor ikannya bisa berubah kembali menjadi sepasang kaki yang indah.

Yunho masih menunggu di balik pintu. Baru saja ia mendapat telepon dari Seoul jika adiknya kembali membuat ulah di sekolah. Hasilnya, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakhiri liburannya di pulau Jeju ini, meski sebenarnya ia masih enggan untuk pulang.

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah memakai bathrobe sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya.

"Oh, kita harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke Seoul. Ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku harus kembali."

"Jadi, kau tinggal di Seoul?"

"Hm. Kajja!"

Jujur saja Jaejoong agak kecewa. Ia memang ingin bersama Yunho, tapi untuk hidup bersama manusia lainnya? Seoul adalah kota besar. Sudah pasti ia akan mendapati jutaan umat manusia disana. Dan itu pasti sulit. Tapi ia sudah sejauh ini. Ia tidak boleh mundur hanya karena tantangan kecil seperti ini. Di kota besar bukan berarti tak ada air kan?

Selama di bandara, Jaejoong seolah tak mau sedikitpun jauh dari Yunho. Ia masih sedikit takut untuk berdekatan dengan banyak manusia—tanpa Yunho mengetahuinya.

Jeju adalah pulau surgawi di Korea. Tempat yang begitu indah dengan aneka misteri di dalamnya. Pada jaman modern seperti ini, banyak orang yang sudah melupakan mitos-mitos itu. Termasuk salah satunya legenda tentang mermaid atau manusia setengah. Legenda itu mungkin pernah ada namun makhluk yang ada dalam legenda sudah lama menghilang. Menurut kepercayaan, mereka sengaja dimusnahkan karena keberadaan mereka dianggap mengganggu. Sebenarnya mermaid tidak pernah mengganggu manusia. Mereka hanya bertugas menjaga keseimbangan ekosistem di lautan. Dahulu, dahulu sekali pernah ada yang mengaku jika mereka melihat langsung mermaid di kawasan laut Jeju atau yang dahulu dikenal juga sebagai pulau Tamra. Akan tetapi, orang yang menjadi saksi atau melihat kenampakan baik mermaid tersebut pasti akan mendapatkan musibah lalu mati. Karena itu penduduk berusaha membunuh setiap mermaid yang mereka temui bahkan sampai meminta seorang bantuan seorang penyihir yang terkenal sakti, Maxie. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, Maxie mengubah seluruh mermaid menjadi ikan seutuhnya, yang artinya mereka bukanlah lagi makhluk abadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa ia bisa bertahan?

Ketika kedua orangtuanya telah berubah menjadi ikan, dirinya masih belum menetas dari telur. Dan saat ia menjumpai dunia laut untuk pertama kali, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sebatang kara. Untungnya ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dari merekalah ia tahu titik kelemahan Maxie, his heart. Pada satu kesempatan ia berhasil menikam tepat pada jantung Maxie hingga lelaki itu menemui ajalnya. Setelahnya, Hero―nama asli Jaejoong—menghabiskan hari-harinya sendiri. Orangtuanya telah tiada tak lama setelah Maxie terbunuh. Hanya terkadang ia menepi kepantai, itupun saat malam. Ia tahu jika manusia masih menganggap mermaid seperti dirinya adalah tanda kutukan yang harus dimusnahkan. Sampai suatu saat ia melihat Yunho. Yunho yang sedang antusias menikmati keindahan laut Jeju dari sebuah kapal. Tampan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hampir 500 tahun ia menjalani hidup, ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Itu adalah masalah. Namun ia tak mampu menghindari masalah itu. Entah bagaimana bisa Yunho terjatuh dari kapalnya. Dengan segera hero menarik tubuh Yunho yang semakin tenggelam. Seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang menyerang jantungnya. Saat ia berusaha menyalurkan pasokan udara ke mulut Yunho. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu. Perasaanya semakin tak terkendali. Ia mencintai pria ini. Ia ingin hidup bersamanya.

Ia membawa tubuh lemas Yunho ke pantai dan bergegas pergi sebelum orang-orang mengetahui keberadaanya. Dari jauh, ia melihat orang-orang itu mengangkat tubuh Yunho. Membawa Yunho-nya pergi. Tak ayal butiran mutiara bening itu berjatuhan. Ia ingin bersama Yunho. Bisakah?

Entah Aphrodite mendengar keinginannya atau memang kebetulan ia bertemu seorang elf yang bersedia membantunya. Memberikannya sebuah ramuan yang bisa membuatnya memiliki kaki seperti seorang manusia. Namun pantangannya, ia tidak boleh memakan segala macam daging ikan. Jika ia melanggar, ia tidak akan dapat lagi menjadi manusia.

Yunho pastilah orang kaya. Terlihat dari rumah kediaman keluarganya yang tampak begitu besar dan mewah. Yang Jaejoong tahu, Yunho adalah anak pertama dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga Jung. Ayahnya seorang polisi, tak heran jika sekarang profesi Yunho tak berbeda jauh dengan sang ayah. Ia adalah seorang prosecutor yang sudah tidak asing lagi di dunia hukum. Sedangkan ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Ia memiliki dua orang adik perempuan, Jung Jessica dan Jung Krystal. Keduanya lahir dari istri baru ayahnya, Michelle yang berasal dari Amerika. Baik adik pertama maupun adik kedua Yunho sama-sama sulit diatur. Suka membuat masalah. Bedanya, Jessica suka membantah ketika Yunho memarahi atau menasehatinya sedangkan Krystal biasanya hanya akan cuek dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Meski begitu sebenarnya mereka sangat menyayangi sang kakak sampai-sampai selalu curiga setiap Yunho membawa gadis kerumah dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka hanya mengantisipasi kalau-kalau kakak mereka yang kelewat tampan itu jatuh dalam pilihan yang salah.

"Masuklah Joongie!" Jaejoong menurut sebelum ia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan lengking dari dalam.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan kakinya. Yunho sepertinya sudah maklum dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Oppa tolong bantu aku!" pinta Jessica manja dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kau juga harus membantuku Oppa!" sergah Krystal tak mau kalah sambil menggeser posisi eonnie-nya dari hadapan Yunho.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkanku duduk dulu?"

Jessica dan Krystal lantas memberi jalan masuk sembari menatap heran pada sosok yang mengekor di belakang Yunho.

"Eonnie, apa dia pacar baru oppa?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lover is A Mermaid**

**[2]**

Note: tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk bikin triangle love /slap/

Thanks buat yang udah baca, either true readesr or silent readers :)

and special thanks buat yang udah review: nin nina, Clein cassie, NaraYuuki, paradisaea Rubra, and jennychan.. your comments do support me guys, thanks a lot ^^

_Jessica dan Krystal lantas memberi jalan masuk sembari menatap heran pada sosok yang mengekor di belakang Yunho._

_"Eonnie, apa dia pacar baru oppa?"_

Krystal merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak. Jessica tampak mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga hingga ke ujung rambut.

"Cantik sih, tapi kita tetap harus mengetesnya dulu" Krystal mneyeringai mendengar bisikkan dari sang kakak.

"Hey! Kau siapa? Kenapa bersama oppa?"

"A—Aku..."

"Dia Jaejoong, temanku dari Jeju. Apa kalian mulai terpesona dengan pesona wajahnya yang tampan?" tanya Yunho, mencoba menggodai kedua adiknya.

"Hah? Ta—Tampan?"

"Hm.. Bukankah Jaejoong lelaki yang tampan?" Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong yang membuat pemuda itu tersipu, sedangkan Jessica maupun Krystal hanya melongo tak percaya. Kesan pertama saat melihat Jaejoong, tentu saja mereka mengira jika ia adalah seorang gadis. Tubuhnya yang ramping, kedua kaki yang semampai, rambut hitam lurus yang tergerai panjang dan tentu saja wajahnya yang.. yah.. sangat cantik.

"Tsk, daripada bengong seperti itu lebih baik kalian sesuatu untukku dan juga Jaejoong. Aku lapar sekali."

Jessica memutar matanya. Kakaknya selalu seperti ini.

"Hmm.. ini enak sekali..." Jaejoong memakan dengan lahap makanannya Yunho hanya tersenyum mengamati tingkahnya.

"Kau suka? Jangan sungkan, ayo tambah lagi. Ambil juga ikannya." Saat Yunho hendak mengambilkan ikan tuna, Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Kurasa cukup ini saja, aku sudah terlalu kenyang."

"Baiklah, padahal ini enak sekali. Kau tahu, tuna adalah makanan favoritku."

Air muka Jaejoong mendadak berubah. Ia tidak bisa makan ikan.

Jessica menghampiri Yunho yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Berantakan. Padahal tadinya rapi. Ia dan Krystal rajin sekali merapikan setiap bagian rumah termasuk kamar Yunho meskipun ia sering ada urusan diluar. Menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang tergeletak berserakan dilantai, ia duduk ditepi ranjang king-size Yunho.

"Oppa!"

"Hm." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Ia lelah sekali. Jeju-Seoul juga bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat. Rasa kantuk yang menjalar membuatnya ingin sekali menghindari pertanyaan Jessica.

"Benar Jaejoong oppa hanya temanmu?"

"Hm."

"Oppa tidak memiliki perasaan suka padanya?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau tanya apa Jess?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa oppa sudah benar-benar melupakan_nya_ ?"

Yunho sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hm?"

"Shim Changmin."

_KLIK_

_Yunho tersenyum puas. Targetnya tidak meleset. Seharusnya ia menikmati hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Hanya saja siluet seorang namja membuatnya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kamera yang dibawanya. Namja itu tengah sibuk memilih-milih bunga yang dipesan pembelinya. Terlihat sibuk sekali. Namja itu amat manis. Yunho tahu sosok yang diperhatikannya itu seorang entah kenapa, matanya enggan sekali berpaling dari sosok itu. Hingga namja yang bekerja disebuah toko florist itu menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang memotret kearah namja itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya._

_Dan pertemuan itu dimulai._

"Memang sih, Changmin oppa manis. Tapi menurutku Jaejoong oppa lebih cantik..."

"Aku ngantuk sekali. Biarkan aku tidur." Yunho meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Meninggalkan sedikit kekesalan pada Jessica.

"Oppa belum menjawabku. Aku tahu, mungkin oppa tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, mungkin ini terlalu sensitif untuk oppa, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Karena selama ini, setelah Changmin oppa pergi..."

Belum juga Jessica selesai bicara, Yunho bangun dan mendorong sang adik keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oppa!"

Yunho kembali menjatukan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Jessica membandingkan Jaejoong dengan Changmin. Changmin... Pria itu bagaimana kabarnya. Pria yang membuatnya sempat berpikir jika dirinya sudah tidak normal. Membuatnya merasakan apa itu mencintai. Dan membuatnya tahu apa itu bahagia.

Yunho tak pernah mengira jika ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Cinta itu terbalas. Dan terjalin indah. Hanya saja, ia seperti angin. Datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Yunho merasa, ia tak semestinya memikirkan masalah itu lagi. Ia merasa, tak semestinya terlalu dalam mencintai seseorang. Tak semestinya ia membiarkan cintannya pergi.

Ia hanya tak ingin terjatuh dilubang yang sama untuk kedua kali.

Jaejoong sedang mengamati akuarium diruang tengah rumah mewah itu. Ia tidak hanya melihat-lihat, tapi juga seakan tengah berbincang-bincang dengan ikan-ikan didalamnya.

"Oppa, kau sedang apa?"

"Oh.. Krystal. Aku.. aku hanya melihat-lihat ikan ini. Mereka cantik sekali."

"Yeah, itu adalah ikan yang dibawa Yunho oppa setahun lalu dari Jepang. Pemberian dari Changmin oppa"

"Changmin? Sahabatnya Yunho ya?"

Krystal diam sejenak. Antara jujur, sedikit berbohong atau terus terang berbohong saja.

Shim Changmin itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Bahkan lebih dari seorang kekasih. Ia ibarat sebuah hal yang teramat berharga bagi Yunho. Tapi mutiara itu kini pergi meninggalkan cangkang yang selama ini melindunginya dan terus bersamanya.

"Hm" ucap Krystal akhirnya. Mungkin ia memang tak berhak untuk berbicara mengenai hal ini. Apalagi ia berkesimpulan kalau Jaejoong akan bisa menghapus noda kelam di hati kakaknya.

Rumah sedang sepi. Jaejoong bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan dirumah sebesar ini. Yunho diminta temannya menjadi fotografer dalam sebuah pemotretan mendadak. Jessica dan Krystal sama-sama ada urusan diluar. Mau tak mau, sebagai satu-satunya pihak yang tersisa, ia bertugas untuk menjaga rumah. Ia mengutak-atik laptop Yunho. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah folder dengan nama lucu dan unik. _Bambi Love._

Ia baru saja akan membuka folder itu, tapi mendadak suara bel menginterupsi.

Segera ia beranjak dan memeriksa siapa yang datang. Mungkinkah Yunho sudah pulang.

TING TONG

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Surprise!"

DEG

Yunho membeku. Kamera mahal miliknya terlepas begitu saja dari genggamnanya.

"Op―pa!" Jessica tergagap. Sementara Krystal memandangi dari kepala sampai ujung kaki sosok manis yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Yunho menetralkan dirinya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk. Biasanya pria cantik itu akan selalu ceria menyambut dirinya pulang. Memasak dan menyiapkan makanan. Hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dilakukan dengan baik oleh kedua adiknya. Tapi sepertinya kehadiran pemuda disebelahnya itu yang membuat keceriaanya hilang.

Yunho beralih menatap sosok itu. Benarkah ia orang yang sama. Atau hanya halusinasinya saja. Senyum itu. Mata itu. Hal yang ingin selalu diabadikannya. Hal yang selalu menariknya untuk jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi pada sang pemiliknya.

_"Annyeonghaseyo!"_

_"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo." Jawab Jaejoong kikuk. Pasalnya pria didepannya ini asing, bukanlah Yunho seperti yang ia harapkan. Apalagi pria itu juga memandangnya keheranan dan penuh tanya._

_"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau tamu dirumah ini?" tanya pemuda itu sopan._

_Jaejoong menjawab dengan ragu. "Ye. Aku Jaejoong. Temannya Yunho."_

_"Kau cantik sekali. Terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria. Apa Yunho tidak dirumah?"_

_"Dia bilang dia ada pemotretan."_

_"Hm.. begitu ya" desah pemuda itu kecewa._

_"Apa kau juga temannya Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menatap Jaejoong_

_"Ani."_

_"Eh? Lalu, untuk apa kau mencarinya?"_

_"Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada kekasihku." Pemuda itu tersenyum hambar. Bukan itu yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Melainkan kata 'kekasih' yang menusuk perasaanya._

_"Kekasih?"_

_"Hm. Kau tahu, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Sudah empat kali aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik. Sekarang, aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih. Ne, Jaejoong ssi?"_

_"Ne.. "_

"Kenapa diam saja, Love? Kau tidak suka kejutanku?"

Yunho masih terpaku melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah merengut lantas meletakkan kue tar berhiaskan angka 27. Ia mendekati Yunho. Merangkul leher pria itu dan menatapnya lekat.

"Yes, I came back. Don't you miss me, Love?"

"Chang—minnhhm"

Yunho meresapi dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Changmin. Mendekap tubuh ramping itu erat. Mengabaikan marah yang selama ini ia simpan. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu.

Dan ia tidak tahu kalau ia sedang melukai perasaan sesorang.


End file.
